


The Truth Is In Your Eyes

by FemslashAsh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Actually happy Nyssa, F/F, Light Angst, Nyssa is pretty ooc, Nyssara, Ra's is a good father in this, Sara gets more backstory, gayness ahead, mainly because she didn't grow up around an abusive prick, nysara, the rating may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashAsh/pseuds/FemslashAsh
Summary: What would happen if Sara and Nyssa met long before Lian Yu?  If Nyssa was not a stranger to love? If Sara had accepted herself sooner?In a world in which fate is a bit kinder to our favorite ladies, let's see how their story differs.





	The Truth Is In Your Eyes

Nyssa sat perched on the top of the cathedral St. Paledro, one of the most popular tourist attractions in the city of Raoul. Ironic then, she thought to herself, that such a holy place gave her the perfect vantage point for her target. The iconic structure was merely two blocks from the most notorious- and filthiest-night club in the city, Madre Fria. The club was highly coveted; only wealthy patrons and their guests ever found their way into the establishment. Most times, it was only the patrons that found their way out.

  
Tonight, Nyssa would be one of the guests. She’d be posing as the naive side-piece of a man named Jarod Greensbur, also known to the league as Al-Owal. The man was close to Ras, as he'd been a part the league long before Nyssa even existed. Nyssa grew up around Al-Owal and viewed him as family member. So when she was assigned to this role, she was pleased to learn that it was he who had been assigned the role of infiltrator.

  
Nyssa gazed down at the city beneath her and waited for her cue. Barely a minute later, she received a buzz on her comm device.

  
“I see you're here early, little devil. What's the rush? You know the club doesn't open until well later into the evening.”

  
Nyssa let out a silent exasperated sigh. Why was always like this. “Uncle, we've spoken about this numerous times before. It's my duty, as a member of the league and even more so, as it's Heir, to be familiar with the settings of every assignment I’m given.”

  
“You've had the map memorized long before the scout’s reports were even drafted into an operation. And,” His voice carried a slight hint of complaint. “you've been up there for hours.”

  
“Is my vigilance a problem for you, Uncle?” Nyssa’s tone became irate, as Al-Owal’s well meant complaints began to annoy her. She hoped that he would pick up on the clear agitation and leave her be. She was not so lucky.

  
“Nyssa, listen, how about you come down here, take a break, and we get something to eat, yeah?”

  
“But Uncle…”

  
“No protesting. I won't have our Heir famished as she completes her largest assignment yet.”

  
“Ughhhhhh” Nyssa groaned.

  
“Relax, dear. It is nowhere near the time for them to arrive. When the club opens, we’'ll be there.”

  
The Heir glanced up at the cloudless darkening Brazilian sky and sighs again. Shaking her head, she turned her back on the view and headed down the stairs to meet Al-Owal on the ground floor.

  
As she descended the marble staircase, she calmly walked through the massive tour group she'd originally came with and quickly abandoned soon after her admission. The tour guide stared at her in confusion, as he was uncertain how she managed to get so far ahead of the group and into the restricted area. Ignoring the man’s expression, Nyssa continued walking down towards the entrance.

  
Standing beside one of the massive columns that decorated the entrance, was none other than Al-Owal. He was a slight man; roughly an inch shorter than Nyssa and just as small. Al-Owal possessed a childish face, his youthful appearance belayed only by the graying hair that peppered his beard. His face was sporting a mischievous grin that took up the majority of his face.

  
“Nyssa, darling!” The lilt in his voice was enough to make Nyssa glare at the older man. “It’s been decades since I’ve last seen your face. Come, come! We must catch up!”

  
She rolled her eyes, an exasperated grin spreading across her stoic face. Fondness flooded throughout her person. Nyssa gazed upon the older man and thought about their relationship. They may lack the blood ties, but their bond was unbreakable. It had been since her father introduced her to him when she was a girl.

  
“Alright. Do you have any suggestions as to where we should go?”

  
Al-Owal’s eyes sparkled with mirth; his face the picture of gentle amusement. “I think I know just the place!”

  
The older assassin smiled and turned on his heels, striding towards the massive cathedral entrance; the exasperated Heir beside him.

  
As she followed her uncle down the walkway, Nyssa’s attention was captured by a warm exuberant laugh. Her eyes searched the surrounding crowd for the source of the exquisite sound that sent shivers down her back and caused her to lose her focus so quickly. After a second, they settled on a young couple a short distance ahead of them.

  
The man was tall and lanky like a swimmer; sporting blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and softly tanned skin. He was the poster image for the popular American magazines that Nyssa had heard of. Nyssa spared less than a couple seconds profiling him, most of her attention being diverted to the woman clinging to his side.

  
Nyssa took in the features of the young woman. Her stance was solid and confident, radiant blonde hair dangling from her tilted head, facing the the sky as her frame was wracked by her sounds of amusement. For the first time in her life, the Heir found herself stunned and speechless, the sudden attraction too much for the woman to handle.

  
She unabashedly stared at the rambunctious blonde. Perhaps a bit too long, she’d later reflect, as cerulean eyes slowly met her own mocha. A barely audible gasp left Nyssa’s lips. The woman’s stare was almost as intense as the Heir’s. The blonde’s eyes dragged down Nyssa’s slender frame and slowly made their way back up towards her face. Apparently liking what she saw, the woman donned a small seductive grin and winked at the flustered heir.

Nyssa began to find it unbearable being within short reach of the woman and yet unable to talk to her. The heir started to take a step towards the woman, but halted when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She abruptly diverted her focus back to the short Latino man smugly walking beside her.

  
“Uncle did you see that…?” she trailed off; her face fighting to conceal the sheer glee that raged behind her eyes.

  
The man smiled, deep crinkles carved themselves into his cheeks and around his eyes, giving him an even more youthful appearance. Mirth lingered in his voice as he said “I bet you’re glad I got you off that rooftop now, huh?”

  
Nyssa watched out of the corner of her eyes, as the mysterious blonde passed by her. A tiny grin pushed its way to her face.

  
“Perhaps…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Peeps! This is my second time writing a fanfic. I've had this in the works for what feels like a year (and likely has been). A lot of people were receptive to my first story, so I've pushed myself to post the beginning to this one. I hope you all enjoy it! I am quite new to this writing thing, so please feel free to leave your criticism. If you like it, hate it or have any ideas, please tell me! I have some plans for these two women and quite a few others, but nothing is 100% set in stone yet. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!  
> * The cathedral that I mentioned is based on the Sao Paulo Cathedral in Brazil!


End file.
